eternals_developingfandomcom-20200213-history
GUI
Darkwood Forest Map Mockup Keep in mind that I'm after a 45 degree angled map, as shown in the angle-reference Concept Art This image shows the concept art that will be provided to the artist for reference when designing the feel and mood of the graphics that are required. Layer 01 This image shows the clickable areas of the map. The brown and muddy part of it are the places where the character sprite needs to be able to walk. Layer 02 This image shows interactable objects on the map, such as the campsite where the game begins and the few "treasure chests" that are available. It also shows places that lead to other maps, such as the exit onto the world map and the entry into Spectral Caverns, the second dungeon in the game. Layer 03 This image shows event-related objects on the map. In the real version, this treetrunk will be replaced by a thick wall of spiderweb and will be removed when the player agrees to help Galroth punish his unruly apprentice. Layer 04 This image shows the previous layers combined in one image, and provides the rough mockup of the map and how I'd like it to look. Once again, keep in mind that the angle of what I have drawn is different from how I actually want it to look. I am not capable enough to draw it as I want it to look. Layer 05 This is the same as Layer 04, but features further details in the form of texts. It also features a rectangular shape that shown how much of the map that will be shown in one game-screen as well as a size-reference for the player character's exploration sprite. General User Interface Background This is the general background I would like to use for the full-screen menus that appear in the game, such as the options menu, the main in-game menu (where you check character,s equip items and check the local-area map, for example). I would like to use it for non-fullscreen menus as well, but I do not know if it would look as good after cropping/alterations have been done. Let me know what you think. Main Menu This is the menu accessed when the player clicks the main-menu icon. It gives a simple overview of the currently combat-ready party members and also gives the player access to the submenus for using items and skills, checking player status, saving data (if possible at the current location) and so on. There are no references for it as of yet, but it is being worked on. Items This is a submenu of the main menu and allows the player to interact with their currently possessed items. Regular items can be used, of course, and equipment can be changed from here as well. Important, story-line items, so called Key Items, can also be checked here. As with the main menu, there is no references for it yet, but they are being worked on. Skills Yet another submenu, this one is used for both the aquiry of skills through the use of demonic energy crystals as well as use of out-of-combat skills. While at a campsite or tavern, this menu also offers the possibility to use shop-replicating skills such as the Blacksmith and Monster Hunter. Once again, there is no reference for this menu, but it is being worked on. Characters This is the submenu where the player can confirm a characters stats, equipment, placement in the party and such similar functions. There is reference for the status screen, but that's it for now. The rest is being worked on. Encyclopedia Here is a submenu that allows the player to look back at previously encountered material, such as monsters, maps and quests (both the main quest and side quests). The information is slowly filled in, and the player should have to play the game multiple times to aquire all of it. Once again, no references. Data This is a submenu for saving, loading and manipulating the save spots (such as copying or deleting). This menu is only available while the player interacts with a savespot or is at a campsite. There' no refernces for it, but it should be done in a few days time. Options A submenu that let's the player affect the game experience by manipulating stuff such as sound volume, text-speed, menu transparency and so on. Once again, there is no reference for it.